


A Nice Rub Down

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom Jamison, M/M, Master/Pet, Napping, Piggy Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Mako reveals his deepest desire, the one he's always kept locked away because of the ridicule and disappointment it's caused him.  He never expected Jamison to run with it.





	A Nice Rub Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WodensSkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470488) by [WodensSkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi). 



> This was Skadi's patron reward for February. Thank you again for letting me return to my roots. I loved writing this. And also thank you for all your support.

Mako never intended to tell Jamison about his piggy fantasy, but his shame was no match for saccharine words and the hot sting of wax.  Jamison melted him into a subby pile of goo and then asked, sweetly, so sweetly, if there was something he wanted more than the wax drying across his underbelly. It was hardening and capturing the fine hairs, prime for Jamison to rip off, slow or quick as he liked.  Mako grunted an affirmative.  Wax dribbled over the welts on the tops of his thighs.  He bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood and his breathing began to roughen.

“Y’okay?” Jamison asked.

“Six,” Mako gasped, too at peace for asthma to interfere with the scene.

“Hog…” a warning and the wax stopped dripping.

Mako whined and tried to reach for Jamison, but the chains rattled and held him fast to the bed.  “Eight,” he gasped, not quite able to get a full breath behind it.

Jamison shifted to get off the bed and Mako felt his heart rate spike as he thrashed against the chains.  He wanted—needed— Jamison to stay.  He needed his boss to keep him there. 

Cool hands touched him and he stopped fighting the chains like a child throwing a tantrum.  He had less breath than before.

“Easy, mate.  Have a quick puff and I’ll bring you out— a good piggy deserves a nice slow rub down,” Jamison cooed.  The plastic of Mako’s inhaler pressed to his lips and Jamison’s finger tapped lightly against his stomach.  

One, two, breathe in.  Hold. Hold.  Exhale.  

Mako coughed and cleared his throat. He grunted an approximation of a thanks, though it sounded nothing like the word.  Jamison knew him well enough that his subspace communication barriers were barely existent anymore.  

Jamison ran his hands nice and slow up and down Mako’s stomach and sweet talked him, easing him back in the best he could.

Once Mako was back on cloud nine, Jamison began peeling the wax off, ripping the thick lines from Mako’s skin.  He grunted and shuddered. He wanted to buck and moan, but he was a good piggy.  A good pig.  Good.

“What do ya want more than this?” Jamison asked, low and loaded with promise.

Mako would have lied if he had more control.  Jamison would have known and the torturous punishment would have been wonderful.

_“Pet... piggy_.”

There was no laughter, no ridicule, no jokes.  Just, “alright,” and then Jamison wrapped his hand around Mako’s cock.

——

Jamie opens the door with a towel around his neck and the roots of his hair damp with sweat.  “ ‘lo, just getting set up,” he explains, leaning up for a peck. Mako wraps his arm around Jamison and presses his face to his hair, breathing in deeply.  He smells heady, like work and earth.  It makes Mako want to curl up with him and just smell him all night.  “You can wait anywhere you like,”Jamison says, allowing the prolonged affection.  “I was just about to jump in for a shower.”

“Don’t you dare,” Mako rumbles, then remembers himself.  “Please, I mean,” he says, kicking himself mentally and withdrawing from Jamison.  No matter how much he wanted to bury his face into every stinky nook and cranny the man had, he had lost himself for a second and that was inexcusable.  “Please don’t shower first.”

Jamison thumps Mako’s crotch with his knuckles and it jostles his cock cage. Mako grunts, but doesn’t move, keeping his eyes forward.

Jamison finally steps aside and allows Mako to come in, once he’s sure Mako knowe his place.  “If you don’t want me showerin’, suppose you can come to the loo with me.  I need something to hold my prick, might as well be some grade A pork.”

Mako follows Jamison back, noticing that the hall carpet is different, like another layer has been laid out.  He doesn’t ask, knowing that Jamison does everything for a reason and he will find out sooner or later.

When they enter the spare bathroom, Mako stops while Jamison keeps walking.  The massive tub in the middle of the room is filled with _mud_.  He hadn’t realized it before but he smelled it as soon as he walked in the door.  

Jamison snaps his fingers to get Mako’s attention and he hurries over to hold his cock.  “Christ, there’s no way you’ll get a blue ribbon if you keep zonin’ out and acting like a proper ass.”

Mako unzips Jamison’s pants and stands behind him with his arms around him, looking over his shoulder so that he can gently direct Jamison’s cock toward the bowl.  

“No spills or I’ll take off a few points from your rump,” Jamison says, reaching a long arm around to smack Mako’s ass.

Mako has no idea what he’s talking about, but does his best to aim Jamison’s piss at the bowl.

“What a good piggy you are,” Jamison says with a relieved sigh as he pisses and the tinkle of water on water fills the space.  “You know what that mud bath is for?” He asks.

Mako is tempted to look at it.  It’s so inviting and he knows it’s for him.  Jamison filled a tub with mud for him, but why?

He keeps his eyes forward, making sure Jamison’s piss makes it into the pot.  Once he’s down to a dribble, Mako gives him a careful shake and then tucks him back into his pants.

“Hog,” Jamison says firmly.  Mako looks down at him and realizes that he had been asked a question.  

“Me,” he mumbles.

“It sure is.  So you can wallow like a proper piggy.  It’s nice and warm. Spa grade mud.  You still sore from your workout with Zarya yesterday?” Jamison asks.

Mako groans at the thought of easing himself into the mud and raises his hands to his jacket, his eyes on Jamison, asking for permission.

“Gotta ask first,” Jamison says wickedly.

“Boss, can I get in the bath?” he asks.

“Not yet,” Jamison says.  “You gotta wash your hands first, then take your clothes off slow.  No need to rush when we have all night, yeah?”

Mako bites back on a discontented groan. 

“And I got a few new toys for ya,” Jamison says.

The promise of new toys chips at the disappointment, but doesn’t break it and Mako dwells on how sore his muscles and joints are as he shrugs his jacket off and hangs it up. He wants that mud _now_ , and Jamison wouldn’t be able to necessarily physically stop him from—

No, he chides himself.  Jamison set this up for him, Jamison is going to allow him to finally explore something he has always wanted.  He isn’t going to rush it.

Mako walks over to reluctantly wash his hands in the basin, then toes off his clunky boots and slowly undoes his pants Jamison crosses his arms and smiles, watching Mako strip for him.  His nipple rings are heavy, pastel pink bars that stand out well against his dusky skin.  The trim on his panties matches them, though the silk stretched over his cock cage is a darker pink.

“Toy one,” Jamison says, walking over and pulling a foil packet of lube out of one pocket, a brand new pig's tail plug is already in his other hand.  The size is bigger than his usual one, and Mako is fairly certain that Jamison used his own cock to mold it.  Mako eagerly spreads his legs and leans down, bracing his arms on the edge of the tub, presenting himself for preparation while sparing his knees.  Jamison tuts and smacks his ass sharply.  “Down on your knees like a good piggy,” he says, gentle but firm.  

Mako groans and his thighs and knees ache as he shifts down from the tub and adjusts to press his face into the cool tile, ass in the air.  Jamison takes his time opening Mako up, and there’s still a sting of stretch when he finally slides the plug home.

“Let me know if it gets uncomfortable,” Jamison tells Mako firmly.  “Use yellow instead of a number and I’ll resituate,” he says.

Mako grunts in reply, faculties already slipping away from the lengthy prep and the services he has provided so far.  

“Aces.”  Jamison slips Mako’s panties down his legs the rest of the way and allows him to shuffle out of them before smacking the edge of the sturdy marble tub with his hand.  “Sit,” he says.

Mako stands achily to sit on the tub; he tries to shift and angle himself to keep from sitting on the plug, but there’s no way.  The tight curl of the plug positions it so that it’s impossible for him not to sit on it and it pushes the plug deeper each time he puts his weight on it and then it draws back out when he lets off and it uncurls; part of the thick base of the tail keeps the plug from staying deep.  Mako moans and plays with it a few more times, enjoying the sensation until Jamison bops his cage again.  “Your rump isn’t going toward your score anymore,” Jamison warns him.

Mako doesn’t understand the rules of this game yet, but that doesn’t sound good.

“Do you need more of a scene besides piggy and master?” Jamison asks.

Mako grunts a negative.  

“Really? I can be a farmer! Howdy—“

“ _No._ ” The horrible accent rips Mako out of his tentative teeter into subspace and he scowls at Jamison.

“What was that, piggy?” Jamison asks.

“No,” Mako repeats, more politely.  “Thank you.”

Jamison snorts and pulls Mako’s key out from the inside of his shirt.  It makes Mako’s cock throb to see it, that it had been under Jamison’s shirt, close to him—

“Mako, y’bits are turning purple, I’m not going for a pork sausage, just don’t want your cage getting all gunked up,” Jamison chastises him.

Mako grips the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles ache.  “Sorry, boss.”

Jamison leans up to press a soft kiss to his lips.  “ ‘S fine.  You’re just happy to see me, eh? I’m a prime specimen after all, yeah?” Jamison asks, pausing to flex.

Mako smiles and nods.  “Yeah.”

Jamison stops flexing and chuckles before wrapping his arms around Mako and kissing his cheek and nose sweetly.  “What a good little piggy,” he murmurs.

Mako rumbles deep in his chest and bites his tongue on a reminder about the key.  Jamison will unlock him when he chooses. 

Jamison smiles and waits expectantly for Mako to speak, but he just leans his head forward to rest on Jamison’s  shoulder.  “Aw, what a sweet piggy,” Jamison murmurs and wraps his arms around Mako in another hug.  “Let me unlock you,” he says, gently pushing Mako back so that he can get to the cock cage.  He pushes Mako’s gut up and Mako uses one hand to brace himself while the other comes around to hold his stomach so that Jamison can use both hands on the cage.

Mako bites his lip against the noises clawing to get out as Jamison lubes him to get it off carefully, then gently rubs at the marks left behind.  Mako grips the tub edge and maintains his silence with his eyes closed tightly.

“Go ahead and get in the tub,” Jamison tells Mako, patting his stomach.  “I forgot your other present.”

Mako grunts his understanding and crawls over the edge of the tub, not bothering to test the temperature first.  It’s nearly scalding.  Mako sinks down anyway, his stomach sticking up out of the mud and his skin getting nearly used to the heat while he waits for Jamie.

Jamison returns with a new pig mask, showing it to Mako with a wide grin.  It only covers his mouth and nose instead of his entire face like his deprivation hood.  He doesn’t have the headspace to feel truly nervous about half of his face being visible.  He allows the mask to be buckled on, and when Jamison dips his fingers into the mud, he flinches from the heat.

“Mate, you gotta tell me if it’s too hot next time,” Jamison chastises Mako, stepping over to the faucets and running the cold tap.

Once the temperature has been evened out to a less uncomfortable heat, Jamison sits on the tub’s edge and rubs Mako’s belly.  “Is that better?” he asks.  

Mako shifts and the plug moves with him, turning his affirmative grunt into a groan.  

Jamison grins and scoops mud up onto Mako’s belly, rubbing it into his skin and seeming to just enjoy watching Mako relax.  “You’re such a good piggy,” he says sweetly, continuing to rub mud up onto Mako where he isn’t submerged.

Mako leans his head back and sighs happily.  Jamison continues to praise him and pet him, telling him what a good piggy he is.  He feels the mud squish between his toes and the crevices between his stomach and thighs.  He groans as the heat leeches the soreness out of his muscles and joints.  Jamison’s hands touch him everywhere he isn’t submerged, rubbing fresh mud on his skin and massaging his stomach, neck and shoulders.  He waits until Mako has nearly melted to become one with the mud before he cups his tits and plays with the muddy pink bars through his nipples.  It’s heaven.  Absolutely wonderful to be touched and lavished and told what a wonderful pig he is, “a prime swine,” “a sweet soowee.”

The mud starts to cool after a while and Mako shifts uncomfortably, moving the plug inside him and dragging a whine from his throat.

“Ready for a nice warm nap with master?” Jamison asks.  

Mako nods and Jamison pets his hair and jaw sweetly before he walks off to fetch something from the linen closet.  “Keep your eyes closed,” Jamison instructs when he returns, then Mako feels hands draw his legs up and wrap something around them before letting go.  

“Alright, you can get out now,” Jamison tells him.

Mako opens his eyes and uses the side of the tub to stand up.  The mud covers his legs so until he gets out of the tub and Jamison tells him that piggies have four legs, he doesn’t realize that Jamie was putting knee pads on him.  His smile is hidden by the mask, but he stares up at Jamie with his eyes soft and greatful.

Jamison pets his hair, then turns to leave the bathroom.  “C’mon, piggy, let’s take a nap,” Jamison says.

Mako grunts an affirmative and follows him out of the bathroom.  Jamison pauses halfway to the master bedroom and looks back behind Mako.  

“Oh, piggy.  You’re making such a mess!” Jamison says, tutting, but his expression doesn’t say he’s displeased.

Mako looks behind him and sees his muddy hand prints, but he also sees hoof prints.  He touches the knee pads and then looks up at Jamison, his heart racing as he feels the texture of a pig hoof stamp.  He had expected Jamison to go silly and ridiculous, for playing pet to be a joke to him, but he was really working to make this good for Mako.  Of course he would.  Mako feels guilty for assuming Jamison wouldn’t respect this part of him and he wants to please him even more, to make up for doubting him.

There’s a short block of stairs that leads up to the bed when they enter the master bedroom. Mako waits patiently on the floor while Jamison flops back on the bed and stretches with a groan. Dried mud is flaking everywhere, likely the reason for the extra carpeting in the hall.  Jamison strips his shirt off and kicks his pants and underwear free of his legs.

Once he’s settled on the bed, he looks over at Mako and smiles when he sees him sitting pretty, waiting for permission, trying to avoid rocking on the plug that’s pressing pleasantly against him.  

Jamie pats the edge of the bed in his own time, and Mako crawls up the stairs to join him, eagerly snuffling into his chest and wrapping his arms around Jamison.  Jamison chuckles and pets Mako’s hair.

“You’re an affectionate piggy, aren’t you?”

Mako snorts in response and presses his nose firmly against Jamison’s chest.

Jamison pets him thoroughly, rubbing at the flaking mud and running his fingers through the longer patches of Mako’s body hair to carefully break up the mud.  “Such a good piggy,” he murmurs before yawning and putting his arms up behind his head.

Mako breathes in deeply at the crook of Jamison’s neck and uses his arm as a pillow as he drapes an arm and a leg over the dom.  

They settle down for a nap, but every inhale brings something muskier than Jamison’s neck sweat to Mako’s muffled nose, and while he loves the aesthetic of the mask, the nose holes don’t allow for much scenting unless he presses right up against where the scent is strongest.  Mako shifts down from Jamison’s arm and finds the source.  He carefully presses the snout of his mask to Jamison’s armpit and inhales as hard as he can, but it’s still too faint.  He nuzzles into the pit and snuffles.

Jamison turns his head to watch and lets out a soft chuckle.  “Thought so,” he says, then stretches his arm up more to give Mako more room to snuffle into his armpit.  It’s all the permission Mako needs to press harder. He wraps his arms around Jamison, presses his snout into his fragrant pit, and breaths in slow, deep breaths.  

Jamison’s hand rubs Mako’s arm and his own breaths slow as he relaxes and yawns.  Mako drifts off once he feels Jamison’s breaths even out with sleep.

When Mako wakes up, it’s evening.  The light outside is dim and he is alone in the mud-crusted bed.  He shifts onto his back to stretch and the pig’s tail pushes into him.  He rocks against it a few times, enjoying the warm pulse and gasping as softly as he can.  Once the itch is scratched, he lies on the bed for a few minutes, panting and half hard, before he realizes that the mask is gone.  It’s on the bedside table, Jamie likely removed it for comfort.  It makes him feel guilty for pleasuring himself with the plug and he aches to have Jamison’s reassurance.  Mako shuffles down off the bed and crawls to the bathroom door.  The master bath’s shower is on and he considers opening the door, but reminds himself that he’s a good pig. He butts his head against the door a few times before lying in front of it and waiting for Jamison to open up.  The shower stops and then the sound of a greater deluge takes its place.  Jamison opens the door and lets out a delighted laugh before kneeling down and rubbing Mako’s side and stomach. 

“You wake up alone and miss me?” he asks, sounding delighted. 

Mako grunts in reply and rolls onto his back to display his cock, looking up at Jamison with sad, begging eyes.  It takes a lot of effort not to rock on the pig tail.

“Looks like you already got yerself started,” Jamison points out, patting Mako’s belly and then standing.  “C’mon, you need a nice rub down and food, then I might give you a _nicer_ rub down if you’re a good pig,” he says with a wink.  “You wanna be a good piggy for me, right?” he asks.

Mako rolls onto his stomach and gets up on all fours.  His knees and back already ache a bit, but he doesn’t move to stand.  A little achiness was worth pleasing Jamison.  He rubs his face against Jamison’s hip, then presses wet kisses to it as an apology for pleasuring himself without Jamison’s permission.

“Hm… think I know how you can make it up to me,” Jamison says, petting Mako’s hair.  “I don’t think I’ve made this joke before, but I always wanted to try a suckling pig.” Jamison titters and Mako barely resists rolling his eyes before he takes Jamison’s cock in his mouth and begins to suck.


End file.
